


After Dreaming

by Nilmiel



Series: Balancing on One Wounded Wing [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Shameless Smut, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilmiel/pseuds/Nilmiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emboldened by a vivid dream in Emprise Du Lion, Lavellan decides to act on her feelings for the other elven apostate in camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Dreaming

Inquisitor Lavellan, she thought to herself. Apostate and Dalish, leading one of the greatest forces in Thedas. She nuzzled into the warm blankets and furs of her tent. Sometimes she found herself marveling at where she was. The cold wind of Emprise du Lion whistled outside, but her tent was spacious and warm. She made sparks with her fingers in the dark, tracing shapes into the blackness around her.

            This was her favorite part of the day in many ways. They had battled until breathless against various foes. Red Templars and beasts, and this evening she could brag about a slain dragon. And now here she was, comfortable and warm with the smell of the outdoors bristling in the air and the musty scent of her furs pressing against her. It was nostalgic, like being back with her clan in the winter. Her tent hadn’t been nearly as grand as this one, even as First she shared with several other elves, but it had the same feel of home. She mouthed the names of the Elven gods as she had been taught in a prayer of reverence.

            She felt herself slipping into the Fade even as she closed her eyes.

 

            It was so warm where she stood. At first she blinked away the brightness, but then gazed out in wonder at the green land before her. It was the Exalted Plains, but not- it was Dirthavaren, before the civil war. It was verdant, living. She breathed in the sweet smell of grass and river water and as she took in her surroundings, she realized she had taken the form of a halla. Giddy, she stomped her feet, marveling at the strength in her legs. She hefted her head high, bearing the weight of her great golden horns. She took a deep breath, her lungs filling and her entire body begging her to run.

            So she ran. In her life, she had only ever felt tiny moments of freedom like this. When the Clan turned into the forest and she ran around tree trunks with her sister. Now the freedom burst like fireworks in her chest and she was completely taken over by instinct just to run and run and run. Her lungs were strong and heaved air into her chest, her heart was pumping loudly and she felt the earth shake with each hoof-beat. She was gliding over the land just as a bird through the air or a fish in the water. She was elated, perfectly made, and this land was hers.

            Lavellan slowed her stride to a trot as she caught glimpse of a herd of her kind, grazing languidly beside a stream. She stopped to join them and drank her fill of the bright, cold water. She heard voices in the distance- elvish voices. She couldn’t understand them; their voices were like a song in a strange distant tongue. She wondered at her hearing, swishing her ears around, taking in each sound like a gift.

            At that moment, she felt a wave of tension run through the herd. Her ears pricked, and she caught the scent of something familiar and deadly. She steeled herself, ready for a fight. A few of the others began to flee, and she looked to see what had caused their distress. A wolf.

            A great beast of a thing, it stood framed against the rocks near their pasture. It was completely white, and its eyes glistened bright silver in the sunlight. More halla fled. But Lavellan stood her ground. She would not be cowed by this lone hunter. These were her plains. She was mighty and enduring. She had horns like spears and hooves like maces. She reared up and roared a challenge to the beast. Its eyes caught hers and everything else in the world disappeared. There was only she and her enemy. She ground her hooves into the dirt, lowering her head to threaten the wolf with her massive horns. The wolf raised its head and howled, softly. It seemed an acknowledgement to her challenge. The wolf left the shadow of the rock, a soft rumble in its throat. It padded towards her, slowly, silently, baring its great teeth.

            She did not turn. She tossed her head from side to side and stomped the ground. Leave, she willed. She let out a snort and tensed her body to strike. The wolf was close now. She could smell it- the musky smell of fur and old wood, pricked with the scent of blood.  The wolf was only feet from her, its growl now a hum in her chest. They stood, facing one another in a strained silence. Lavellan could feel every muscle in her body, strong, prepared, deadly. The wolf was still except for the quick shallow movements of its chest.

            They sprang at each other in the same movement, and collided in a mass of fur, horns and teeth.

            Lavellan could feel its hunger as its paws raked at her, and she swung down her horns to catch its head. It yelped in pain, and she reared up with her hooves ready to crush it into the dirt. She was torn and bleeding where he scratched her, and she could smell her own blood. It only served to drive the both of them into a frenzy. The wolf sprang nimbly from underfoot, moving behind her in an instant. It leapt onto her back and she let out an angered bleat as she felt it bite at the base of her neck. Infuriated, she bucked furiously, sending the wolf rolling onto the rough ground.

            But she was hurt, she knew. The wolf paced around her; wary of the deadly weapons she carried. It was feeling her out, trying to find the perfect moment to spring and take his prey. But the instant it did, she found her moment as well.

            As the wolf leapt toward her, she straightened her back, and stood, tall and proud, once again an elf. Even as her fur turned to skin and her horns melted into nothingness, she was reaching, pulling from around her, and the magic crackled raw on her skin. She stood there, naked, brimming with power and light.

            “Ma emma harel!” She cried. _You should fear me._

            She saw the wolf wince mid-spring, and she threw her hand to the side and it was cast to the ground. The white beast picked itself up, its gray eyes locked onto her and panting heavily. She met its gaze and raised her hand again. She had not used magic within a dream before, and the raw power excited her. She saw the wolf, the great white beast, its shoulders standing nearly as high as her waist, and she knew she was its equal. “Garas!” She shouted in challenge, but the wolf was still. It raised its head high and let out a howl, long and sad. There was a familiarity to its song- a sadness close to her own heart. She lowered her hands. The wolf looked at her with its bright eyes and blinked.

            _Dareth shiral._

 

            Lavellan’s eyes flew open and she gasped for air. She was covered in a cold sweat, the memory of the dream still heavy upon her. She gulped in the night air like water feeling the arousal of power leaving her limbs slowly. She sighed and closed her eyes, remembering the dream. The freedom and strength and power in her. It was real.

            There was a sound outside of her tent and she sat up, listening carefully at the approaching footsteps. She saw his shadow on the outside of the tent from the moonlight. “Vhenan,” He spoke quietly. “I heard you cry out. Is aught amiss?”

            Lavellan jumped to her feet and lifted the flap of the tent for him. “Solas,” she greeted. “I’m fine. It was a dream. But it felt like…” She trailed off and smiled. “What am I doing telling you this? If I start telling you about my dreams, you will never go back to sleep yourself.”

            The wind outside blew a cold gust into her tent and she shivered. “Well come in if you must,” she said taking his hand and pulling him forward. He entered the tent with her, kneeling down into the furs beside her.

            “I must admit, I am interested in your dreams.” He said with a wry smile. “It has been a pleasure to see you grow in your power. Your command of the Fade has impressed me. In such a short time- it took me years to master. And you have come so far.”

            Lavellan felt the tips of her ears turn red. It was always like this with him. His compliments were soft, gentle. And each time he said such things her heart leapt from her chest in eagerness to hear more. His words were honey on her lips. If only she had more time to spend with him.

            “We did fight a dragon today,” She said, trying not to let her blush show in the faint light. “If that doesn’t propel you into some crazy Fade dreams, I don’t know what could.”

            He smiled softly at her. “Well, if you are too tired, I’ll leave you to your rest. I should probably go anyhow, we wouldn’t want others to start talking.” He turned to leave and her heart jumped in her chest. “Wait,” she said, grabbing his hand. He looked at her, his blue-grey eyes locked onto hers and all breath left her chest. “I don’t want you to go,” she said quietly. She couldn’t look away from his gaze. It was overpowering, and she felt the challenge rise in her heart. Casting away all fear, she leaned forward and kissed him, catching his head in her hands and holding him to her. She parted her lips and took his lower lip into her mouth, biting down softly. He groaned, and his tongue slid forward and touched her teeth, and she opened her mouth wider to accept him. His breath tasted like the forest, raw and natural, and she drank deeply. Lavellan ran her hands over his head, smiling at the gentle roughness of his hair beginning to grow; he hadn’t shaved in the two days they had been in Emprise du Lion.

            He twisted himself around so he was better facing her and his long arms laced around her back and pressed her tight against him. She hadn’t kissed him since the afternoon on her balcony, and nothing else in the world mattered outside of his moment. “Ar lath ma, vhenan.” She said to him as their lips parted, repeating the words he had told her, meaning them with every part of her mind and body. He tensed, suddenly hesitant.

            She felt his breath catch in his chest and she placed her hands on his shoulders. “Please don’t go.” She asked again. He looked pained, confused, and it made her heart break. “Solas.” She tried, tasting his name on her breath. “Do you not want to be with me?”

            “Vhenan,” He breathed, shaking his head. “There is nothing in this world that I desire more than your company. But I couldn’t bear the thought of hurting you and I fear that is all this would lead to.”

            The inside of her mind howled with anger and desire. “I’m not afraid.” She insisted. “I am strong. I am powerful. I am not afraid of you.” She was a golden halla, strong and in command of the plains, she was a mage, charged with light and power. “I am your equal.” She declared. “And if you love me as I love you, I ask that you give me this. My heart,” She said more gently. “You don’t need to be afraid.”

            She was locked on his gaze. She reached forward and grabbed his tunic in a fist and pulled him to her. Their mouths met again, this time she was demanding. She pressed her tongue against his lips and he growled as he succumbed to her ask and parted his mouth. He tasted like blood in the forest. “Solas,” She called his name again in between breaths, and he lost himself completely. He bit down on her lip and crushed himself against her. “Ma sa’lath.” He said gruffly, running his hands through her hair and pulling her close against him. His mouth left hers and he trailed hot kisses along her jaw. “Mine only,” He growled as he drew his tongue down her neck. She threw back her head and let out a thin gasp. She reached for his neck, trailing fingers beneath his tunic, leaving delicate scratches across his collarbone.

            “As you are mine,” She returned, pulling him down into the pile of furs. He landed on top of her and pulled away just enough that he could see her lying beneath him, breathing for him. Her fingers fumbled at the base of his tunic, running soft hands along his stomach and just barely dipping along his hips and below his navel. She was staring into him, a mischievous glint in her eye. With complete abandon he tore the garment off over his head and let it land in a pile somewhere in the furs.

            The sight of him thrilled her and she sat herself upright to press kisses across his chest, dragging her tongue across his hot flesh. Her fingers scratched at the base of his back, pulling him closer so that his hips pressed tightly against hers. Moaning with desire at the touch, Lavellan began to move against him hungrily. Solas hissed sharply, his hands grabbing her shoulder and pressing her down into the comfort of the pillows that lined the tent. She stared up at him, eyes hot with wanting, and continued to press up against his hips. She could feel his arousal pressing against the inside of her thigh in a perfectly delicious way. She smiled as he clenched his jaw and glared down at her.

            “Be still.” He demanded. She stopped, breathing heavily. Solas wasted no time in lifting the thin slip over her head to reveal the smooth skin of her body. Lavellan let out a sigh of relief as the cool air kissed her skin, making goose bumps appear along her stomach and puckering her nipples. She let out a small whine, aching to move her hips against his and feel his hands on her flesh.

            “I told you, be still.” He growled at her. With one hand he held her head, caressing her cheek and tracing her jaw and lips with his thumb. The other hand he ran slowly, delicately, along her clavicle, between her breasts and down to where her the waistband of her night clothes rested on her hips. Involuntarily, she bucked against him, the aching desire driving her wild. “Solas,” She begged as his fingers teased along her waist. “Please, Solas, just-“ He cut her off, pressing his mouth down on hers. One hand still held her firmly to the ground. His name on her lips was undoing him slowly, all the layers and protection he had put in place were falling from him like leaves in autumn. “Quiet.” He hissed, replacing a hand over her mouth. She closed her eyes and breathed deep, shivering with need. Now he trailed kisses between her breasts, and cupped one with his free hand. Lavellan groaned as he rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, while his mouth covered her other breast, hot and sweet. She bit at his hand, her own hands fisted in the blankets and furs and she arched her back up to him.

            Trying to gain control of herself through the ecstasy of his tongue on her flesh, she freed her hands from the knots they had formed. Lavellan reached for him, finding his hips just inches from hers and she dipped her fingers beneath the waistline. Solas shook, momentarily stopped his ministrations as she ran a finger down the length of his arousal, and let out a throaty moan. “You don’t listen,” he snarled at her, taking his hand from her mouth. “I’m used to being the one giving orders,” she retorted breathily and she reveled at the chuckle in his throat.

            “Very well, Inquisitor,” Solas moaned as she took him into her hands, pulling him gently towards her. “What would you have me do?”

            “Just kiss me again,” She murmured and his mouth was on hers. She was drowning in the feel of him, the smell of him, the taste- her senses were completely overcome and still she wanted more. She tugged insistently at his breaches but he brushed her hand away. Instead he reached down beneath her small clothes and trailed his fingers infuriatingly close on the inside of her thighs. Lavellan mewled hungrily, kicking her legs in an attempt to get the troublesome garments off. Solas obliged her, still suffocating her with kisses, pulling the fabric down along her legs and tossing it absentmindedly to the side. Immediately, she tried to press up against him, to feel him hard for her against her folds, but his insistent hands pressed her hips back down, keeping his own just out of reach.

            He put his hand to work though, covering her sex with his palm and fingers, and rolling his thumb gently over her clit. The soft touches drove her wild and she pushed his face away so that she could bite down on his shoulder. She hissed soft cries of pleasure against his skin and delighted in the rumble in his chest when she did. He pressed harder now, moving at the perfect pace to match her shaking hips and slid a finger inside.

            Lavellan’s eyes flew open as she came, harder than she expected. It took every bit of will she had left to keep from screaming his name into the darkness; instead she whispered it like a prayer. Solas was watching her convulse, smiling at the way she clenched around him. “Quiet, vhenan.” He cooed into her ear as she gasped for breath, settling back into to the ease and comfort of the movements of his hand between her legs. He pressed a second finger inside of her gently, pressing and stretching her. Lavellan let out a heavy sigh of relief and began to rock her hips against his hand.

            His other hand left her shoulder, and he laid his head against her breast, giving soft kisses as he continued to work his fingers inside of her. He fumbled at his breeches, kicking them off hastily. He drew his fingers out of her and brought his hand to her lips, delighting in the way she kissed them and licked them clean.

            Solas pressed against her now, and Lavellan could feel the heat and length of his shaft pressing against her. “Ma vhenan,” She begged, pressing against him and pulling his hips hard onto hers and wrapped her legs around his. “Ar lath ma, vhenan.” She repeated breathily. “I need you.” She pleaded running her hands down the small of his back.

Solas lifted himself up above her and smiled gently with a tenderness that belied his growling and primal desire. He settled himself at her entrance and kissed her softly as she tried to pull him inside. “I love you,” He breathed into her ear as he slipped his full length into her. The sensation made his back arch and he buried his head into the nape of her neck, breathing in the smell of her and relishing the way her hair brushed against his forehead. She was warm and tight around him, he was complete- it had been so long, longer than he cared to think, and never had he felt like this.

Lavellan let out an unfettered moan, cherishing the feeling of him filling her. “Gods,” she sighed, holding him there, still. “You belong here,” she said nipping at his ear. “You were meant to be here, to be one with me. Ma emma lath.”

Solas found he could barely breath, let alone speak to her. Not in all his journeys through the fade, all the encounters he had had, had he ever felt so whole. The pain in his heart was gone in this instant. She was all he needed. He could be forgiven, he thought. He could live here, in this time, with this woman, all the burdens lifted from his back. _No,_ said a traitorous voice in the back of his mind. _You do not deserve this._

“And you are where I desire to be,” He whispered against her skin. “My heart aches at the thought of being parted from you now that we are joined.” His voice was broken, but filled with want. There was no way he could turn back now.

Lavellan gathered his head into her hands and kissed him tenderly on his forehead, on his lips. “Then be with me.” She told him. He took a sharp breath and began to move.

Solas never took his eyes off of hers, and with each thrust of his hips he felt his hunger rising. He bared his teeth when she began to move against him; matching his pace and breathing soft moans each time he sheathed himself into her. Lavellan writhed beneath him, staring into his eyes and lacing her fingers with his as they moved together in the darkness. With each snap of his hips against hers she could feel the pleasure building, rising again, as if it were filling a cup she didn’t know how deep.

His presence in her took over, and Lavellan found she didn’t really care about anything else in the world besides him. Who was Corypheus? A footnote. Not even. Nothing in this world was more important than the man above her, inside of her. He pressed against her again and again, and she relished the sight of him moving into her and out again. His hips were narrow and muscled: _an enjoyable side benefit_ , he had once told her. Just the way his muscles moved as his hips bucked against her was inebriating. “Solas,” she moaned, and clung to him. She needed him closer, deeper, harder. “Please,” she begged breathlessly against him.

“Vhenan,” He hissed softly through his clenched teeth. “Ma vhenan,” he repeated. She let out soft mewling noises as he picked up his pace, threatening to throw her over the edge once again. “Solas,” She called back to him. A chant on her lips.

She was closer now, the ecstasy building up in the pit of her abdomen and flowing to every limb. She reached up to touch his face, to let him know he was everything she was feeling at this moment.

She closed her eyes and threw her head back in a silent scream as she came again, harder this time, the world exploding around her into stars and sparks of light. She couldn’t tell what was just her vision swimming and what may have been the pulse of magic leaving her body. She convulsed and clenched around him, breathing in his name as the orgasm shook her body. “Solas!” She cried, not much caring if she woke Sera or Cole in their tents. He hushed her with kisses and slowed his movements until he was resting on top of her. He was smiling. “I have never been called for like that, vhenan.” Lavellan was panting, her small frame heaving in frenzied breaths. Her eyes had rolled back into her head and she desperately tried to regain focus on her lover. “Fen’Harel take me,” she swore. He was laughing.

“Hush, emma’lath,” He chuckled. It was strange how he could laugh and sound so sad at the same time. He began moving gently again against her, pressing gently against her walls, and she moaned despite herself. She didn’t know how much more pleasure she could endure at his hands. “I delight in you,” He continued. “Your breath, your mind, your voice, and you deserve more happiness than I could ever give you. But if you’ll allow me, I would like to take my pleasure in you, as well.”

Lavellan rolled her hips against him. “Come for me, then.” She beckoned breathily. She was still rolling in the waves of gratification from the orgasm. “Let me bring you to your fall.” A deep groan passed between his lips that turned into a growl as he thrust into her, hard. She gasped as if the wind had been knocked out of her. He reached down and lifted her left leg over his shoulder. He worked in her, again and again, reveling in the soft, wet warmth of her flesh. He twisted her hips to take her at a new angle and she moaned as he reached parts of her that were yet untouched. She began to chant his name to encourage him.

He moved faster and faster, his name on her lips driving him over the edge. Primal noises formed in his chest and he could feel himself losing all control. His movements were becoming frenzied and she couldn’t keep pace with him, so he unlaced his hand from hers to grab hold of her hips and move her for him. His rhythm decomposed completely into frantic thrusts as he lost control and spent himself within her. She could feel him within her, coating the inside of her with life and it was enough to push her over the edge a final time. His eyes rolled back and his whole body shook as he tried to breath, barely controlling his last furious movements as he collapsed against her and she took him into her arms.

Both elves were left breathing heavily, covered in each other’s sweat and pressing whatever bits of flesh they could together. Lavellan cradled his head against her chest as he pulled himself from her. She whimpered at the loss of him and pressed kisses to the top of his head. He rolled to her side, still breathless and pulled her against him, and she gratefully laid her head on his chest. His fingers passed like ghosts over her skin and she clung to him as the world settled back into place.

Lavellan pulled one of the blankets over the both of them, feeling the chill of the night air over her bare skin. “I love you,” She mouthed against his chest. “Don’t be afraid.”

Solas sighed deeply and began to stroke her hair, pushing it gently from her marked face. “Ma’arlath.” He replied. Both of them closed their eyes, feeling the pull of sleep taking hold. “Come. Dream with me.”


End file.
